Logout Denied
by LBx
Summary: AU. Kai is about to find out what an obsession can lead too, and only one person can help him. KaiRei, take off of the anime .hackSIGN[Discontinued]
1. The World

Before I start, here's a little background info on .hack//SIGN, the anime (which this story is a take-off of) as seen on AnimeMetro.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
26 episode TV series which ran on TV Tokyo from April 3 - Sept 25, 2002.  
  
The title is actually pronounced "Dot Hack Sign".  
  
Tsukasa is a sorcerer trapped in an online RPG called The World. He's tried logging out, people have tried blocking him from the system, nothing does the trick. He can travel as he pleases thanks to some newfound powers he has been bestowed by his benefactor. What may be even worse is his creepy ever-present guardian who dispatches with opponents effortlessly. The Scarlet Knights investigate things in the world and take on a role similar to moderators within the game. Tsukasa was recently seen with a modded PC who has the face of a cat and the Knights have a few questions for him...assuming they can catch him.  
  
Little is known of Tsukasa's IRL identity...or if he even has one. After 3 straight days online there is question as to whether this character exists solely in The World.  
  
What is the infamous Key of the Twilight? Does it even exist?  
  
Go to this url to see a pic of Tsukasa, the main char. http://www.animemetro.com/index.cfm?WebPageID=698E7222-C1BE-4C64- 915C0C75FB535DD7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of each chapter, I'll feature a song from the anime that the chapter was based on. One more thing, is Tyson's jap name Takao? Cuz that's what I used . . . Anywho, on with this fic!  
  
Warnings: Nothing too much. Just Kai/Rei shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblades or .hack//SIGN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Logout Denied : The World  
  
  
  
Spinning, faster and faster. Lights flew around him. Bright, blinding lights. He could remember it all so clearly . . .  
  
Then he was here. Back in The World, a place he'd visited so many times before.  
  
The teenager got to his feet, crimson eyes cast on the ground. His cloak fell around him, staff in his hand. It was just like every other time, but different. This time, there was no going back.  
  
His hair was a mixture of blues, light and dark. He wore blue streaks across his cheeks, as if trying to warn people to stay back. The youth didn't want to talk; he wanted to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Walking in what he assumed to be a northeastern direction, he came to a cliff. Lowering his staff, the teenager got on his knees and peered over the edge. Would it hurt to fall in this place? Would it kill him? It would back home. But wasn't The World different?  
  
"You there."  
  
Cocking his head to one side, the stoic teen gazed back at the speaker. It was a boy his own age, with dark blue hair. Getting to his feet, the boy raised his staff and looked at the stranger expectantly.  
  
"I've seen you before, haven't I? My name is Takao. You are . . . "  
  
The crimson-eyed boy waved his staff before him. The ground beneath him shimmered, then rose up as he teleported to another location in The World.  
  
"Wait!" Takao frowned as the boy disappeared. "Who is this kid? Everyone talks of him, yet he never talks. Next time we meet, I will find out why . . ."  
  
*****  
  
He was now in the mountains, over looking the royal city. Downcast eyes watched the people below, so oblivious to what was happening. What had happened to him.  
  
He was alone, always alone.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
The boy jumped slightly, whipping around to face the strangers. The strangers where a boy and a girl, clad in their custom costumes. The girl had pink hair, and she was the one who had asked him the question.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Now it was the boy who spoke. His raven hair was pulled back and wrapped in white material. And his eyes . . . Bright golden orbs which reflected his emotions perfectly.  
  
The girl frowned, stepping closer to the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Are you going to answer us?"  
  
"Mariah." Gold-eyes lay a hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking his head. Then he turned to face the stranger. "My name is Rei. Please, we don't want to rob you. Everyone in this game has worked so hard . . . We just wish to know your name."  
  
Rei was getting closer, capturing him with those eyes. The stoic teen's eyes widened. He held out his staff before him, nearing the edge of the mountain path. The Chinese player kept advancing, hand out-stretched. The name-less boy waved his staff, transporting away again.  
  
"Rei? Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know Mariah, but I intend to find out." Rei sighed softly, gazing down at the city. "Somehow, I'll find out."  
  
*****  
  
Falling through the darkness, the boy felt the resistance again. The colored lights swirled around his naked body, as if to tease him.  
  
"Logout, denied." The mechanical voice of the program taunted. The sound echoed through the transfer vortex, the words feeling like sharp pins.  
  
He was trapped. Trapped in The World. That was good, wasn't it?  
  
His body was flung back into the game. Rising to his feet, the boy took in a sharp breath. Blood trickled down his cheek, running from a cut on his forehead.  
  
"Itai."  
  
Eyes widening, the boy lifted a hand to his wound. Why did it hurt? This was a game. Just a game. The World couldn't hurt him, it wasn't allowed. He'd read it in the program guidelines. Yet, here he was, bleeding.  
  
Glancing around him, the teen discovered what had cut him. It was a rock on the wall of a damp cave. Struggling to walk over the rough terrain, the youth ventured further into the cavern. His staff supported him until he reached a small opening. Before him sat a treasure chest. This was part of the game, but he know longer knew if he wanted to play.  
  
So he sat there, staring at the chest in silence. Water droplets slid off the stage mites, pooling on the rock floor. Finally the boy reached a decision. Setting his staff on the ground, he reached out and lifted the lid of the chest.  
  
At first nothing happened, and he concluded in must be a fake. Then a blinding light filled the cavern, causing him to shield his eyes.  
  
//You have awakened the great phoenix spirit, Dranzer. I am to protect you while you are in The World. Tell me, player, what is your name?//  
  
The boy's mouth was slightly agape. Closing it quickly, he blinked and whispered, "Kai Hitawari."  
  
The giant fire-bird swirled around him in a graceful dance, before melting into a small red key-like shape.  
  
//I am sent to protect you, Kai Hitawari, holder of the fire phoenix. May your journey be a safe one.//  
  
Kai picked up the trinket, holding it in his palm. A slim, red chord was attached to the key. Slipping it around his neck, Kai hid it underneath his robes. Next he retrieved his staff, then wiped away beads of sweat with his sleeve. The cave had become surprisingly warm. Something wasn't right.  
  
Picking up his pace, Kai hurried towards what he hoped was the exit. Something definitely wasn't right. The heat intensified, and dark shadows flirted with the walls. Kai clutched his staff closer, pausing to gaze around him.  
  
Hot, red bubbled burst from the cave floor. They sprung at Kai, who tried to protect himself with his staff. Dranzer's ferocious growl caused Kai to look up. The firebird lunged at the strange enemy, shooting out arrows of fire.  
  
Kai collapsed against the cave wall, eyes large, crimson saucers. The last thing the boy saw was Dranzer, towering above him in the dark.  
  
*****  
  
His head felt like mush as his vision swam before him. Kai groaned, sensing someone jump to their feet. They leaned over him and rested a hand on his forehead. Blinking his eyes, Kai recognized the figure of the boy who called himself Rei. He flinched as Rei's hand passed over his cut, hissing in pain.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
The hand retreated immediately. Rei watched the strange boy before him intently, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"What happened? The World isn't suppose to hurt you."  
  
Kai glared at him. Everyone knew that, but the game seemed to be out to get him.  
  
/Logout, denied./  
  
A shiver coursed through the youth's body. Rei reached out to help him again, but Kai evaded him.  
  
"Please, at least tell me your name." Rei pleaded. "I want to help you."  
  
Kai refused to answer, sitting up and resting against the step.  
  
Hold it, step?  
  
Eyes filled with panic as Kai realized he wasn't in the cave. Instead, he sat on one of the mountain paths. They were good to travel on, and provided easy access between cities. But how had he gotten here?  
  
"I found you here." answered Rei quietly. "I don't know how you got here though."  
  
Kai raised his gaze, fear etched onto his features.  
  
"Please," Rei touched Kai's cheek gently. "Tell me your name at least. I can't help you unless you do."  
  
The Japanese teenager sighed. "It's Kai."  
  
"Kai . . . " The word slid off Rei's tongue like sweet honey. He needed to know what had happened to this boy. People in The World weren't suppose to get injured. It was a rule. "Kai, I want to help you."  
  
"You can't." Kai whispered dully. "I'm trapped." He gave Rei a serious look. "Tell me, at some point have you been denied logout?"  
  
A gasp escaped the raven-haired boy. "N-no. I can leave whenever. Can't yo- "  
  
Kai shook his head, growing silent again. He felt nauseous and worn out. Giving Rei an exhausted glance, Kai got to his feet and began to walk away.  
  
"Matte, Kai!"  
  
The boy paused, waiting for Rei to continue.  
  
"I'll be on again tonight. Come back here around dusk."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"I want to help you. Please, let me."  
  
Kai began walking again. Rei watched him go, eyes trailing after the robed figure. Somehow, he needed to get Kai to trust him.  
  
Somehow, he had to help him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You are here alone again  
  
In your sweet insanity  
  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely  
  
  
  
The fields are filled with desires  
  
All voices crying for freedom  
  
But all in vain they will fade away  
  
There's only you to answer you, forever  
  
  
  
In blinded mind you are singing  
  
A glorious hallelujah  
  
The distant flutter of angels  
  
They're all too far, too far to reach for you  
  
  
  
I am here alone again  
  
In my sweet serenity  
  
Hoping you will never find me in any place  
  
I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain  
  
In my voice, far away to eternity  
  
  
  
-The World  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Key Of Twilight

I hate pop up ads. I know you don't care, but in the past 20 minutes I swear 100+ pop ads have come up on me. They keep screwing up my browser and I can't get my homework done! ~growls~ So, I decided to update!  
  
Okay, this fic won't be on the top of my updating list. Infact, it'll be third. So don't expect updates that often. I'll try to do maybe, a chapter a month of something.  
  
Tikira/Satori Opaque: Glad you like it! Oh, and I changed the genre. You were right.  
  
White Nyako: I hope it doesn't become one of my unfinished fics too! If you ever get the chance, watch .hack//SIGN cuz I personally think it's awesome.  
  
Killua Kiken na: You've seen the show? Cool! I only got to see one episode. We were watching it at Anime Club. Everyone voted not to watrch it! Those bakas! ~pouts~  
  
darkness: Quickly, well, I can't promise that. I hope I can keep them in character! Be sure to tell me if they're getting OOC, k?  
  
Rei, Oliver and Kai r da bomb: Let's see . . . The World is a video game. A role playing one that's done on the internet. Kai (or Tsukasa in the orginal show) is trapped inside the game. He can't logout. Basically, this story is about all the people he meets inside the game and how he escapes it.  
  
Yami-Escaflowne-sama: I'm glad you find this cool!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or .hack//SIGN. However, I do own most of the plot to this story.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, possible OOC-ness.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fake sky gleamed with imitation stars. Kai lay across the grassy field, awaiting Rei's return. He fingered Dranzer with a thoughtful expression. Perhaps, he was meant to be here and not in the real world?  
  
A cylinder of light lit up the area. Rolling his head to the side, Kai's gaze fell on Rei. The Chinese youth gave him a faint smile before sitting down beside him.  
  
"I thought you might not come back."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rei looked upwards, sighing softly. "They're beautiful. Almost as good as the real ones, ne?" When Kai didn't respond Rei lay down on the ground. "So, want to share your story with me?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
Kai had slipped Dranzer back under his robes. The key in which the spirit resided pulsed against Kai's skin, like a second heart. Did he want to share with this stranger? He knew nothing about Rei, so why should he tell him anything. The Chinese boy was just another player in the game.  
  
"I spent hours in The World everyday." murmured Kai. "I loved the freedom of the game. I loved being someone else for a few hours."  
  
"You have a rough life?" Rei questioned.  
  
Kai snorted and pressed his lips firmly together. Rei reached out and stroked his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Kai."  
  
"I don't wish to say anymore at the time." Was the Japanese boy's stiff reply.  
  
"Come with me." Rei stood suddenly, holding out his hand to Kai. "I want to show you something." When Kai hesitated, he added "You need not be afraid."  
  
Taking the out-stretched hand, Kai followed behind Rei. The Chinese youth took him to a small shrine tucked away in the hills. It's ancient structure was covered with vines, and it was hardly visible. In fact, Kai had never noticed it before.  
  
Kai stopped in the doorway. Rei stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by walls filled with ancient scriptures.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"The Shrine of the Spirits." Rei replied. He ran his fingers over the walls as he looked for the text he desired. Kai stepped up behind him, peering closely at the writings.  
  
"Can you read that?"  
  
"Yes. In this game, I am an expert with ancient knowledge, just as you are a mage." Rei's hand stopped over a small section of text. "Here it is."  
  
Kai took in a breath, awaiting the other's words.  
  
"When The World was created, powerful spirits protected the inhabitants. Over time, we no longer relied on them, and trapped them deep inside the mountains. However, when one of true need appears, these spirits will leap into action." Rei paused, voice wavering as he read the next part. "These spirits warned us of obsessions. They wish to protect us, but can not if we depend on something else. Value your life and depend on the spirits. In the end, they will be the only protection strong enough."  
  
"What else does it say?" Kai asked, breaking the silence that had settled in briefly.  
  
"That's it. This is the last inscription." Turning to lean against the wall, Rei met Kai's eyes. "Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
/Stop spending so much time in that game!/  
  
/That boy is obsessed./  
  
/Logout, denied./  
  
/I am the phoenix spirit./  
  
Kai's eyes went wide as he stepped backwards. He bumped into a stone table, resulting in a cloud of dust. Rei got up from the floor, running his hand over the table's surface.  
  
"In this table rests the ancient tiger spirit. The tiger is a magnificent beast who hunts his prey with stealth moves. He fights like liquid twilight."  
  
Rei's eyes glazed over and he wobbled on his feet as he began to whisper in another language. Kai reached out to steady him, only to have the boy pass out in his arms. Grunting, Kai lay the youth on the shrine's floor.  
  
The floor beneath Rei glowed an eerie white. Kai didn't notice, until the light formed ribbons, which wrapped around Rei's body. The unconscious boy moaned, a shudder overtaking his slim body.  
  
Soon, the light danced above Rei, forming the shape of a tiger. Then it sunk into the Chinese boy's body, and Rei's dark lashes flickered open.  
  
"K-kai?"  
  
Rei struggled to sit, using Kai's shoulder to lean his head on.  
  
"The tiger spirit."  
  
Golden orbs shot open wide in question. Rei looked up at Kai in disbelief. Then he noticed the white object on the table. It floated over to Rei, landing in the boy's lap.  
  
"So, you have one too, now." Kai murmured. He pulled out Dranzer, showing it to Rei.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Shrugging, Kai said absently, "I had a run in with the phoenix spirit."  
  
"So, are they the homes of these creatures?" Understanding dawned in Rei's expression and his eyes lit up. "The writings! These are the ancient spirits sent to protect us!"  
  
"If you believe that." The Japanese youth frowned, giving Rei a good look over. "You're not injured."  
  
"No. It's part of the guideli- Oh, right." Rei slipped the white key around his neck.  
  
//My name is Drigger. I am to protect you while you guide the lost phoenix.//  
  
"Drigger?" Rei's head shot up, ambers glancing around the shrine.  
  
Kai blinked, expressionless features cast on the Chinese boy.  
  
"The voice, it said - I heard it -"  
  
"This game is messing with your brain." grunted Kai. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The two hurried for the door, Rei hesitating to look back in on the shrine.  
  
"Drigger." He murmured. "I'll need all the help I can get."  
  
*****  
  
Takao stood before a blond-haired merchant, retelling his encounter with the strange mage.  
  
"He just disappeared. I don't know how, teleportation isn't part of the game. What do you think Max?"  
  
"I don't know either . . . It sounds like he must be loner. Are you sure he was all alone?"  
  
"Yeah, and he didn't say anything to me."  
  
"I'll keep a listen to the gossip. Maybe someone will know who he is."  
  
"That'd be great, thanks."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rei bit his bottom lip, uneasy ambers drilling into Kai.  
  
"I've spent time in The World at night, alone, before. I'll be fine."  
  
"If you're sure . . . "  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Sighing, Rei turned away from Kai. "Then I'd best be going. Tomorrow I have school, so I won't be on until late. I'll search for you then."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Goodnight, Kai."  
  
Then The World blackened, and Rei was falling through the transfer vortex. The boy watched the shapes flashing past him, mind lost in thought. There had to be some way to help Kai while not playing the game. Some way to find out *something* . . .  
  
"News. Maybe, if I look hard enough, it'll be in the news?"  
  
There had to be something about Kai in the papers. Who knew how long the boy had been trapped online.  
  
"I'll check the papers." Rei concluded. "I have to help Kai, and Drigger knows it."  
  
*****  
  
The room was dark, except for the flashing lights from outside. Voices rang through the air, yells to the figure collapsed on the ground inside. Blood trickled down the pale face, dripping onto the keyboard. Yet no one could get inside. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't reach the young boy hunched over his computer. It was as if the room was guarded by a magical barrier . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
  
  
  
Take me back to the land  
  
Where my yearnings were born  
  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
  
Now fly me there  
  
  
  
Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind  
  
Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth  
  
  
  
Consolations, be there  
  
In my dreamland to come  
  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
  
Now take me there  
  
  
  
I believe in fantasies invisible to me  
  
In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign  
  
To the door of mystery and dignity  
  
I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun  
  
  
  
Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
  
  
  
Take me back to the land  
  
Where my yearnings were born  
  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
  
Now take me there  
  
To the land of twilight  
  
  
  
-Key Of Twilight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. A Stray Child: Part 1

I'm back! I've gotten ahead of myself and have the next couple chapters ready. I might post another one within the next two weeks, so be on the look out ~winks~  
  
NightEyes: ~blushes~ Arigatou!  
  
SoulSister: Your first Beyblade fic, eh? There are a lot of better ones out there, just check out some of my fav story/authors.  
  
White Nyako: ~sweatdrops~ You sound like me when you update, lol. I don't think it's been a month yet, but I'm sure you won't complain if I update early, ne?  
  
Killua kiken na: You don't realize how much you helped me with your last reveiw. After reading it, I got three chapters wrote! Thanks for the info, it really helped me get an idea on where to go with this. I know I can't use the exact storyline of the show, but it's still neat to add in little bits. ^^  
  
I-kkasei: Hehe, don't you just love the music with that clip?  
  
To everyone else, thanks for your reveiws!  
  
If you want, check out my profile. I have some 'Christmas gifts' in there for y'all, and one of them is related to .hack//SIGN ~winks~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or .hack//SIGN  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai and anything else metioned before . . . -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei took in a breath, closing his eyes as the night air washed over him. Embedded in his mind was the image of two deep crimson orbs. He reached out a hand, sighing as it made contact with nothing.  
  
Revealing sad ambers, Rei dropped his arm. He glanced around, catching sight of a young boy. The boy waved at him, a grin playing across his face.  
  
"Hey! It's Rei, isn't it?"  
  
The Chinese youth nodded. "Yeah. Takao, right?"  
  
"That's me!" Takao's grin faded, eyes narrowing. "Listen, have you seen a strange mage around lately?"  
  
"Strange mage . . . ?"  
  
"Yeah, he's this kid with two-tone blue hair. A bit of a loner, and he doesn't talk much."  
  
Rei blinked. "Kai?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Takao shrugged. "Dunno, he wouldn't talk to me. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, kind of. I've talked with him before . . . " Rei's voice trailed off. He could see them so clearly. Those taunting eyes, hidden behind blue bangs which always fell in his face . . .  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?" Takao waved a hand in front of the scribe's eyes, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."  
  
//Liar. You're worried about the phoenix.//  
  
Rei gritted his teeth. It was still weird to have Drigger's input, even if he had possessed the spirit for a while. Two days to be exact. It had also been two days since he'd last seen Kai.  
  
"If you're sure," Takao chuckled. "Anyway, there's this festival happening in the royal city, eh? You should check it out. Heard you can get some major points and sweet items there."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"If you want, I'm heading that way. We could check it out together?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Great!"  
  
And so the two players set off for the city. However, Rei's mind was elsewhere as Takao talked about his experiences in The World.  
  
'Why do I worry about him so much? Kai can take care of himself, without my help. Yet, I can't help but think something bad has happened to him since we last talked . . . '  
  
//The phoenix will be fine, but I too would feel better if we found him.//  
  
'I know Drigger, I know . . . '  
  
*****  
  
Kai pressed his body against the stone wall, freezing as the guards ran past. He clutched Dranzer in his hand and his breath came in quick gasps. Why were the royal guards after him? The boy had done nothing wrong, to his knowledge at least.  
  
'Dranzer will protect me against anything, if what those inscriptions said was true. Rei, however, could have made that all up. Every single word might have been a lie to throw me off track . . . '  
  
Biting his lip, Kai slumped against the cool stone. He didn't believe that either. There was something about Rei that demanded trust. Something Kai couldn't deny the other boy of.  
  
'Rei, where ever you are, please forget about me. I've always been alone, and that's how it's going to stay.'  
  
*****  
  
"Takao!" A blond youth ran up to said boy, glomping him around the neck.  
  
"Hey, knock it off Max." Takao laughed, slipping his arms around the merchant. "I've brought a friend."  
  
Eyes alight with curiosity, the boy called Max held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Max."  
  
"Rei." The Chinese scribe forced a smile as he shook hands with the other player.  
  
"So, anything I can help you with Takao, Rei? I am a merchant after all!"  
  
"Not really. Heard anything on loner-boy? 'Cuz it seems Rei here is a good friend of his."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know about that," Rei murmured. "But I have talked with him a couple times."  
  
Just then two palace guards approached the trio. Max's eyes widened, and he stepped behind Takao.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Rei heard him whisper.  
  
"Excuse me boys, have you seen a youth your age around? He has blue-ish hair, dark colored eyes and is dressed as a mage."  
  
It was like time froze. Rei's breath caught, eyes becoming round saucers. The royal guards were after Kai? But, he was suppose to protect him!  
  
Sensing Rei's worry, Takao shook his head. "Nope, can't say we have. Should we keep an eye out for this boy?"  
  
"Yes, be on guard. The princess thinks he's up to something . . . " Then the guards where gone, questioning other players.  
  
"Rei, it's alright. They're gone." Takao shook the scribe's shoulders gently. "Rei?"  
  
"I-I have to find Kai!"  
  
//Don't panic, we'll find him.// Drigger roared angrily. //No one will mess with the phoenix.//  
  
"You don't even know where to look." Takao reasoned. "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I have to find him, *now*."  
  
'Kai where are you? I should have never left you alone for this long.'  
  
Rei took off down the cobblestone street, pushing past players. His chest tightened with each passing second, images flickering through his mind. Kai could get hurt, he could get killed! Normal rules didn't apply to the Japanese youth and the Tiger had no idea what could happen.  
  
//Rei, over there. I sense the phoenix that way.//  
  
'Thanks Drigger.'  
  
Making a sharp corner, Rei collided into Kai. The Tiger's face relaxed with relief, and he threw his arms around the boy.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I should have looked for you sooner!"  
  
Crimson orbs just stared in surprise, arms hesitantly circling the Chinese youth.  
  
"The royal guards are after you. What did you do? We have to hide you, I don't want anything bad to happen . . . " Rei's voice trailed off as he looked up into Kai's eyes. He gulped nervously, shrinking under the intense gaze. "What?"  
  
"Why were you so worried? I told you, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, but . . . "  
  
"Rei!" Takao and Max rounded the corner, skidding to a stop. "Is everything alright?"  
  
The raven-haired boy nodded, but made no move to free himself from Kai's arms. Takao raised an eyebrow, nudging Max.  
  
"Maybe we should leave. It looks like these two want some alone time."  
  
A growl erupted from Kai, eyes narrowing dangerously to glare at Takao. Rei just blushed, finally pulling back.  
  
"Sorry." whispered Rei as he ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
/"Gomen nasai, Kai. This is for your own good."/  
  
  
  
Kai blinked. That voice . . . it was so familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
"I'm Takao, and this is Max."  
  
The boy with blue hair was talking to Kai. The Japanese boy grunted, closing his mind to lingering thoughts.  
  
"Hi." The blond said nervously, sending Kai a shy smile. He stood close to Takao, hands nearly intertwined.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kai?" Rei was speaking again. Crimson orbs landed on the Chinese boy, softening just a little. "Maybe they could help you -"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kai?!"  
  
Rei's voice drifted after Kai as he took off down the street. Fingers circled his wrist, turning him to look into golden eyes.  
  
"Kai, listen. They could help you. Don't you want to go home?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Let them help."  
  
"What if I don't want to leave?"  
  
The Chinese boy was silent. He released Kai's wrist, stepping backwards.  
  
"Wouldn't your family miss you?"  
  
A shrug from the Japanese youth.  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"Kai, give me a real answer!"  
  
"I don't know." Snapped Kai. "I don't even know if I have a family. I doubt I ever had friends. If I can't get any here, why would I have them in the real world?"  
  
"Kai . . . "  
  
"I'll be fine here, Rei. You don't have to worry." As he turned to leave, Rei's quiet words caught Kai's attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know what happened to you . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. A Stray Child: Part 2

Hey minna-san! Been a long time, eh? I know this shouldn't be the first fic I update, but it was ready and Im too lazy to work on the others. I still have one more exam, and I should be studying ^^ Instead, I'm finding myself obsessing over the shounen ai anime, Gravitation. Shu-chan is too cute! ~squeals~  
  
Anywho, this is just a quick update. Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade. Duh ~rolls eyes~ If I did Kai and Rei would so be a couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's eyes bore into Rei. The Chinese youth stood firm, returning the gaze levally. Crimson orbs flickered to Takao and Max, who still stood at the opening of the street they had just emerged from. A soft grunt escaped Kai.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I do." Rei insisted. 'Please believe me, I can't lose you again!'  
  
Kai was torn. Part of him wanted to run away and forget Rei, while the other wanted to trust him.  
  
"You lived with your grandfather, didn't you Kai?" asked the Chinese boy softly. Silence. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course" Kai hissed. Anger was building up inside of him, but he didn't know why. It wasn't because of Rei himself. It was because Rei knew more about Kai than said boy could recall.  
  
"Do you really?" Taking a step forward, Rei reached out and laid a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai?"  
  
/The hand struck his pale cheek, sending him backwards. /  
  
/You'll listen to me, boy, if you know what's good for you. /  
  
It was getting harder to breath. The strange shadow loomed in Kai's mind, bellowing at him. The Japanese boy grabbed Rei's hand, eyes revealing his emotions for a moment. Fear.  
  
Rei opened his mouth to speak when a shout rang through the crowd. One of the guardsmen had spotted Kai.  
  
The Japanese youth took hold of Rei's arm, pulling him down the cobblestone street. Sighting an alleyway, the mage ran to it and raised his staff.  
  
"Hold onto me."  
  
Rei nodded, wrapping an arm around Kai's. Crimson pools shut, lips murmuring the spell so familiar to them. The cylinder of light rose up around them, and they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
Rolling off the body beneath him, Rei caught his breath. The sensation of teleporting was odd, something he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. Kai got to his feet, eyes still studying the Chinese scribe.  
  
"How did you know that? Who told you?" Kai's voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
"I- I did some research the other day." Admitted Rei.  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
Ambers focused on the dirt path below. It was then that Rei realized they were back in the mountains.  
  
Strong hands gripped his shoulders, pressing Rei's back to the rocks. He winced, raising his eyes to meet Kai's. No words needed to be spoken for Kai to get his message across.  
  
"He abused you, at least, that's what all the papers say. Nothing has been confirmed."  
  
Fingers tightened, and had they been in the real world, would have drawn blood.  
  
"Abused me?" Kai's frown deepened. His cheek began to sting, as if someone *had* slapped him.  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" The sound of Rei's voice didn't help to comfort the other.  
  
'Drigger, what do I say?'  
  
//Just let him absorb all this. //  
  
"I was abused?"  
  
/The slap stung and his whole body shuddered under the blow. /  
  
/You're not fit to be a Hitawari! /  
  
/The weak are crushed by the strong. /  
  
"Kai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you . . . "  
  
The mage pressed a finger to Rei's lips, shaking his head. The Chinese boy stiffened and his eyes widened. He could hear his heart pounding, a quickening thud in his ears.  
  
"I don't believe it." Kai's breath danced over Rei's skin. A heat crept over Chinese features, the boy's mind failing to form a complete sentence.  
  
"It's, it's, I-"  
  
A small smirk formed on Kai's lips, despite his current thoughts. He liked holding power over Rei, instead of it being the other way around. Reaching out, Kai let his fingers trace over Rei's face, his smirk widening as the Chinese boy squirmed.  
  
Tipping up the slender chin, Kai eyed Rei's appearance for the first time. His eyes were similar to a feline's, a stunning gold in color. His hair was a rich black and pulled into a ponytail, which hung past his waist. Unruly bangs fell over Rei's face, and he had an aura of innocence to him.  
  
"You remind me, of a kitten." The words were said absently and Kai hadn't meant to say them aloud. Rei's cheeks burned bright red. Suddenly the Japanese boy pulled away. He spun around and grabbed his staff, cocking his head to gaze back at Rei. "When will you be on again?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at the same time."  
  
"I'll look for you."  
  
With one last smirk, Kai disappeared. Rei slumped against the rocks and took a deep breath. He needed to get control of his emotions, no matter how strong they were.  
  
When Rei raised his eyes, Kai was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Abused? Him?  
  
The glow of the flames danced over Kai's features. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he thought of what Rei had told him.  
  
"Why can't I remember?"  
  
Sighing, the Japanese youth tipped his head back to gaze up at the sky. The stars hung in curtains, twinkling in their glory. Blowing a stray bang from his face, the boy closed his eyes. The cool night breeze blew past him as it ruffled his clothes. Kai couldn't explain it, but he felt like he belonged here. In fact, it didn't bother him anymore that he was a prisoner to this game.  
  
"Rei . . . " The image of the Chinese boy prompted a smile to cross Kai's stoic features. "I look forward to our next meeting."  
  
*****  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry my lady . . . "  
  
"That's not good enough! I expected you to find them within a day. This has gone on long enough! Find those two boys!"  
  
"The neko-jin can log off at anytime. It's almost impossible to track him . . . "  
  
"Find him." The girl growled angrily. "I won't have them causing trouble and overpowering *me*. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
*****  
  
Rei's eyes opened to see a warning message on his computer screen. The Chinese boy rubbed his eyes, blinking them open with a yawn.  
  
How long had he been online? Time seemed to fly by when Rei was helping Kai. A small purr escaped at the thought of the Japanese boy. The neko-jin smiled, clicking away the warning without a glance.  
  
"Kai, I wonder what you do when I'm not online? You've never mentioned talking to anyone else." Asian features creased slightly at the next thought that flirted through Rei's mind. "I wonder, do you miss me as much as I miss you? I can't help but have feelings for you, Kai."  
  
Another yawn passed Rei's lips. He stretched in his chair, rising to his feet. The clock on his nightstand flashed 11:00pm as the Chinese youth fell into bed. Tomorrow he would see Kai again . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you are lost in your way  
  
deep in an awesome story  
  
don't be in doubt and stray  
  
cling to your lonesome folly  
  
  
  
Now you're too close to the pain  
  
let all the rain go further  
  
come back and kiss me in vain  
  
mother oh do not bother  
  
  
  
Hear the chorus of pain  
  
taking you back to proper ways  
  
it's so easy to find  
  
if you could remind me  
  
  
  
Now you are lost in your way  
  
deep in an awesome story  
  
so I will find you again  
  
kiss you for lonesome folly  
  
  
  
-A Stray Child  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. In The Land Of Twilight, Under The Moon

As promised, here's my update. It'll be the last for a while, I'm sorry to say, but understand that I would update if I could. Expect another chapter sometime near the end of March. Hope you enjoy ^^ Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own these two boys ~sighs~ But they are kawaii, ne?  
  
Warnings: Kai/Rei shounen ai, if you hadn't figured that out yet. Some other pairings too, a little OOC-ness . . . the usual, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was brought to the city. The festival sounds danced around him, firecrackers bursting in the sky above.  
  
"Rei, what should we do first?" Mariah's eyes danced with excitement.  
  
The Chinese boy shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh! I want to go see if I can pick up some discount fashions for my costume. This outfit is getting so old."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "You're outfit is fine, Mariah. You picked it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Are you going to come?"  
  
"No. I'm going to look around . . ."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Finding himself alone, Rei wandered through the crowds. Musicians stood high above the streets, playing their joyous tunes. Players from around The World were present, all anticipating the speech of the Princess.  
  
//Aren't you excited, Rei?//  
  
'No. The Princess is only the girl who created this game, and besides, I want to find Kai.'  
  
//But I want to have some fun!//  
  
'Drigger, I'm not here to have fun. I'm here to find Kai.'  
  
The tiger grumbled and grew silent. Shaking his head, Rei ducked into a side street.  
  
'If I were Kai, where would I go?'  
  
//Somewhere away from the festivities. The phoenix is a loner.// Drigger mumbled.  
  
'Drigger, I know you want to enjoy yourself, but I have to find Kai first.'  
  
//Like he'll want to have any fun.//  
  
'Drigger . . . '  
  
Once more the tiger spirit grew quiet. Rei sighed. He turned to continue his search when firm hands grasped his shoulders. Something else hit the boy in the stomach, causing him to instinctively double over in protection.  
  
"We've got the neko-jin. Inform the Princess at once." A quiet voice instructed. "Don't move boy. Our lady wishes to speak with you."  
  
"What did I do?" Rei asked, wiggling his twisted arm.  
  
"We can not speak for our mistress."  
  
The guardsman peered down at the Chinese youth in his grasp. The boy struggled to free himself, eyes darting around in search of something.  
  
'Drigger, what do I do?'  
  
//Just follow them. They can't hurt you, remember?//  
  
'Right.'  
  
The struggling stopped. Rei raised his chin, glaring at the guard. The man was hardly older than him, but his costume was like a knights. They dragged the scribe to the castle. Rei's eyes widened as they entered the gates. He'd never been this close to the royal household. Inside the front hall stood a girl with red hair. Her lips were pressed in a firm line, hands on her hips.  
  
"Michael? Did he give you any trouble, because it sure took you long enough. My public is waiting."  
  
"Sorry, my lady. This is the neko-jin. He wasn't with the other boy, however."  
  
"Fine, fine. You're dismissed Michael. As for you," The girl's eyes landed on Rei. "Follow me."  
  
"Mind explaining who you are, and why I'm here?" demanded Rei. He stood rooted in place, eyes fixated on the female figure.  
  
"I am the Princess, creator of this whole game. You were called here because I am told you and your friend plan to overthrow me."  
  
"Overthrow you? Why would we do that?"  
  
"I don't know!" The girl hissed. "Why don't you tell me, neko-jin? It's only a matter of time until I capture your friend. If you don't tell me, he will."  
  
Rei's hand clenched into a fist. "Stay away from Kai."  
  
"Or what? I know all about your little plans. It's too late for you, neko- jin."  
  
"My name is Rei."  
  
The girl stamped her foot on the floor. "Did I ask for your name? MICHAEL!"  
  
The guard appeared instantly, bowing in respect. "My lady?"  
  
"Take this boy to a holding cell. I want you to magic the lock, then come present me to the public. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"And if you log off, neko-jin, you'll be back in the cell when you return to The World."  
  
The guard, Michael, took hold of Rei's arms and pulled him out of the room. They walked down the twisting stairs to a hallway. Dozens of cells branched off, half of them full. Michael led the Chinese boy to one near the end, tossing him inside.  
  
"You should not have angered my lady. She just wanted to question you."  
  
Rei glared at the boy. He kept his mouth shut, trying not to shudder as he felt eyes on him. Michael shook his head and walked off. When he was gone from view Rei slumped against the cell wall.  
  
What had he gotten himself into now?  
  
*****  
  
They danced in circles. Round and round. Kai's eyes trailed over the figures, hand clutching his staff. He didn't need them. Snorting, the Japanese boy took off down the street until red uniforms caught his attention. The royal guard, and they were dragging a familiar shape towards the palace. Kai felt his breath catch.  
  
Rei.  
  
Silently following the group, the mage slipped inside the palace gates. They would take Rei to the dungen, Kai was sure of that. The boy raised his staff. Words spilt from his lips and then he was inside.  
  
*****  
  
'Now what, Drigger?'  
  
//I'm thinking.//  
  
Rei sighed. He wanted to be away from here. The Chinese boy could feel all the eyes on him, as if sizing him up. He hated it. It was like being on display.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Blinking, ambers landed on the figure outside the cell bars.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Shh, relax. They out a spell on the door, didn't they?"  
  
A nod. The mage stepped back and whispered an incantation. The cell door swung open and Rei jumped to his feet.  
  
"Kai!" Rei buried his head in Kai's shoulder, hugging the other boy close. "They want to capture you too. We have to get out of here!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I saw them taking you away." Kai tipped up Rei's chin and gazed down at the youth in his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Asked the scribe in confusion.  
  
"For getting you into this mess. I didn't want to get you involved . . . "  
  
Kai was silenced as Rei leaned up and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
  
"I got myself involved. Kai, I -"  
  
The mage shook his head. "Not now. Let's get out of here."  
  
Rei nodded, holding himself close to Kai's chest. The other player kissed the crown of his head, before transporting them away from the dungeon.  
  
*****  
  
Kai stroked Rei's lose hair, eyes focused on the fire. The Princess thought she could capture them, did she? She had another thing coming.  
  
"Nn, Kai?"  
  
Rei tilted his head up, ambers filled with questions.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kai paused in his actions as he watched the Chinese boy laying across his lap.  
  
"Arigatou." A brief silence. "Kai?" Burgundy stared at amber. Rei smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For telling you about your grandfather. It's none of my business . . . "  
  
Casting his gaze over the land, Kai took in a breath. "No, I want to thank you for that. It seems everyday I lose more memories of the real world, and I can now understand why my mind wants to forget them."  
  
"Kai . . . " Rei sat up, brushing his lips against the mage's. "There are people who would help you. They would stop your grandfather."  
  
"Koneko-chan, you're too kind." Blue mixed with raven as Kai leaned his head on Rei's. "You don't even know me."  
  
"But it feels like I do." Replied the Chinese boy. Kai smiled softly, running his digits through Rei's long hair.  
  
"Yes, it feels like you do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the land of twilight, under the moon  
  
We dance for the idiots  
  
Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
  
We sing with the castanets  
  
I will sing for crescent moon  
  
Dancing with the castanets  
  
As the end will come so soon  
  
In the land of twilight  
  
Now you are watchin' us outside the circle  
  
Wanna be in the company  
  
Boy, but you are lonely  
  
Dance with nobody  
  
Run away child, to your hiding place  
  
High and loud, the sound of your bell of the twilight . . . ringing . . .  
  
All alone, it rings and echoes in the twilight  
  
In the land of twilight, under the moon  
  
We dance for the idiots  
  
Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
  
We sing with the castanets  
  
-In The Land Of Twilight, Under The Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Obsession

Chapter 6, ready for your reading pleasure! ~laughs~ I really am having fun with this fic, even if some of the characters are OOC *coughREIcough* Anywho, the usual drill; read and review. Hope this still manages to entertain you guys. I have a huge project going with re-writing my Gundam Wing fic, so I don't know when I'll get to update again, and I should get back to Musical Feelings, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: No, these adorable bishies do not belong to me. If they did, I'd have the series rewritten in an instant so: a) Rei never gets hurt and b) Rei and Kai was an official pairing ^^  
  
Warnings: Weirdness, OOC-ness, shounen ai  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me? Excuse me? Are you alright?!"  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in a short gasp. Hands clutched the cool metal beneath his fingers, golden orbs focusing on the man shaking his frame.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man repeated urgently.  
  
Slowly Rei nodded, the confusion in his eyes clearly visible.  
  
"You were moaning and groaning, and I wasn't sure what to do!" The stranger continued. "Those virtual games are something else, aren't they? So realistic."  
  
"Yes, they are." Rei finally murmured. The sharp pain in his head was already shrinking. Being pulled from virtual reality hurt, and he had been enjoying himself too! Kai would be annoyed when he logged back in.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard that some Japanese kid is trapped in virtual reality, and I'd hate if that happened to anyone else. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you sir."  
  
The man gave Rei a wave as he walked off. The Chinese youth rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock. He still had an hour until his flight to Japan left. Fingers flew over the controls and soon Rei was back in The World. Kai scowled at him, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"Gomen ne! There was this man, and he thought I was in trouble, and- and-"  
  
Chuckling softly, the blue-haired youth shook his head. "It's alright, Koneko-chan. But I'm curious, why was there a man around?"  
  
"I'm at the airport, using a public terminal." Rei bit his lip and averted his gaze from Kai's piercing eyes.  
  
"The airport?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you there? Rei, you won't do anything stupid-"  
  
"I'm going to Japan."  
  
"No!" Kai had taken hold of Rei's shoulders, his expression serious. "Rei, don't."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"I want to help you, Kai." The Chinese boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck, nuzzling Kai affectionately.  
  
"Koneko-chan . . ." Sighing, Kai tipped up Rei's chin. The boy let out a sound similar to a purr at the gesture. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And if you meet my Grandfather, don't let him touch you. If he abused me, I don't doubt he'll try to-"  
  
"I'll be fine!" Rei pressed his lips to Kai's, his hands tangling in the boy's slate hair. "Don't you want to do this in the real world?" The scribe asked between kisses.  
  
"That would be nice . . ."  
  
"See? Then it's best that I go." Concluded Rei.  
  
Kai sighed again and rubbed one of Rei's hands against his cheek. "Just be careful. I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
Another kiss sealed Rei's promise. "I'll be fine."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Voltaire, right this way sir." The flight attendant ushered the man past the normal travelers as she spoke. Rei watched the man with wide eyes.  
  
'Kai's grandfather is on my flight?'  
  
The Chinese youth had seen pictures of Voltaire Hitawari, the man who had abused his grandson. It was easy to identify him.  
  
'I wish I had Drigger's input right now, but I can't go back to The World until I land in Japan. I have to do this on my own. I have to stay strong and help Kai get home.'  
  
*****  
  
'Dranzer?'  
  
Kai felt the phoenix spirit stir within him, it's unhappy voice filling his mind.  
  
/What? I was sleeping./  
  
'How can you protect me if you're sleeping?'  
  
/Very easily. Now, did you want something?/  
  
'Why can't I remember anything about my home, in the real world.'  
  
/Not this again. That tiger boy has you thinking too much./  
  
'Dranzer, answer me.'  
  
/Grumpy today, are we? You really aren't happy about the White Tiger going to your home./  
  
' . . . '  
  
/For the last time, I do not know why it was you. There is a legend that a youth would be trapped here, but that's all I know. Ask your scribe friend sometime. He seems pretty knowledgeable about this sort of stuff./  
  
'He has a name.'  
  
The phoenix yawned. /Yes, but it's his real world name. Here he is just the White Tiger. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep./  
  
'Hn, spirits.'  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Voltaire! Matte!" Rei dashed after the older man, colliding with a human wall.  
  
"What do you want, kid? Mr. Voltaire is a busy man."  
  
"I need to talk to him! It's about his grandson, Kai!"  
  
"Get lost brat. Mr. Voltaire doesn't have time for you right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Rei shrunk back and glared at the guard. The man returned his glare until Rei turned and left.  
  
"So much for that idea." The Chinese boy muttered as he walked away. His golden orbs glanced around the Narita airport, landing on a familiar figure. "No way . . . Takao!"  
  
The blue-haired boy spun around. His eyes narrowed, then widened in recognition. "Rei?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What are you doing here in Japan?"  
  
"I'm trying to talk with Kai's grandfather, but that's not working out too well. Why are you at the airport?"  
  
"Maxy comes home today! He's been in America visiting his mom. I haven't seen him in two months, except for in The World."  
  
"That's great." Rei shifted on his feet. "Is there a computer terminal around here? I'm dying to talk with Kai."  
  
Takao laughed and patted the Chinese boy's shoulder. "I can take you to one. Hey, why don't you hang around until Max gets in? We can show you around town."  
  
"You don't have too . . . I'm sure you two will want to catch up and stuff."  
  
"No, it's fine. We can even show you Kai's house. His grandfather is famous around here."  
  
"You'd do that?"  
  
Takao nodded, and Rei sighed in relief. "Thanks. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I just jumped on a plane with my mind set on helping Kai."  
  
Once again Takao laughed. This time he slapped Rei on the back and grinned. "Don't worry, Kai will be back here in no time."  
  
"I hope so . . . "  
  
*****  
  
"I saw your grandfather at the airport." Rei sat on a rock behind Kai, who was looking over the cliff's edge.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I couldn't get near him. Gomen ne, Kai."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm still at the airport, in Japan. I ran into Takao, and we're waiting for Max to get in."  
  
Kai ran a hand through his slate hair, turning to look at the Chinese boy with an exasperated look. "Why?"  
  
"Takao said they would help me. Besides, it's nice to see some familiar faces and I could use their knowledge of the country and your family."  
  
"They're idiots."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Crimson eyes rolled towards the sky. "It's true Koneko-chan."  
  
Rei stuck out his tongue and pouted. "Well I like them. Takao is really nice. I'm sure they'd be friends with you too, if you let them."  
  
Taking a seat beside Rei, the Japanese boy pulled him into an embrace. "I don't need them. I have you, ne?"  
  
"If you keep insulting my friends you might not have me either." Then Rei smiled, pressing his lips against Kai's. "I think I'm addicted to you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual then." Kai murmured in reply as he pulled Rei onto his lap. "How much longer can you stay on?"  
  
"Takao said Max's flight would land within the next two hours."  
  
"So that gives us plenty of time to be addicted to each other."  
  
Rei grinned. "I guess it does . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deep in the night  
  
Far off the light  
  
Missing my headache  
  
Visions of light  
  
Sweeter delight  
  
Kissin' my loveache  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know  
  
The direction of relieving?  
  
-Obsession (Opening Theme)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Edge

After much staring at the computer screen and rewrites, this chapter is finally done. About time, eh? I wasn't sure what direction I wanted the story to go in, and actually had a longer chapter heading off in an opposite direction that took me about two months to write. But I think this one works better, and it managed to write itself in a couple of hours. Also, it allows me to tie things together and head toward an ending. So here it is, Logout Denied chapter 7, enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC-ness, small amount of language and mention of limey situations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, .hack//SIGN or the songs. (Translations from animelyrics.com)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The soft light of dawn spilled over the land, gently sweeping over the two figures lying together. Rei whimpered as the brilliant beams attacked his face, causing patterns of red to dance across the inside of his eyes. Lazily, he revealed his sleep-drunk eyes to find himself gazing at Kai's own sleeping form. Fingers curled as Rei struggled to sit up; the action hindered by Kai's possessive grip. A fake breeze played with their hair, sending Rei's unbound ebony locks into a whirlwind of motion. And then, after what seemed like hours, Kai's garnet pools opened.  
  
"Rei?" The blue-haired youth murmured sleepily, releasing his hold on the other's slim waist. Then, throwing up an arm to shield him from the morning light, Kai gazed at Rei's whole figure. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the Chinese boy naked, it'd been happening quite often that week, their sudden intimate moments, but every time he woke up to see the Tiger, the boy's beauty amazed him; mostly because Kai had never thought it possible to find anything or anyone beautiful.  
  
"Morning," Rei said with a smile, in the process of pulling back his hair to stop the wind from messing with it. "Sleep well?" The longhaired boy added with a wink.  
  
"I did," Kai began, sitting up and moving to where Rei sat, "until I woke up to see you trying to get away from me."  
  
Snapping his hair band, Rei grinned and drew his arms around Kai's neck, pulling them close together. "Is that so?" He mused in a teasing tone before their lips met, Kai's hands running over his bare skin. The phoenix growled slightly and deepened the kiss, overpowering the scribe and pressing his slender back against the ground. Hands continued to roam Rei's body, sliding lower with each second. Rei reached up and ran a hand through Kai's hair as the mage kissed his heated flesh; enjoying the feelings Kai sent rocketing through him.  
  
The past week had been unfruitful; Rei hadn't been able to get near Voltaire at all. He was staying at Takao's as a guest while in Japan, and the boy had offered that Rei could use his computer whenever he wanted, since he no longer needed it with Max back in town. At first Rei had been hesitant to spend large amounts of time in The World, but Takao had assured Rei the he could spend all day online if he wanted to, and promised to call him when it was time to eat. And so far, the arrangement was working quite nicely . . .  
  
Rei let out a moan, which brought him away from his thoughts, and he tugged gently at Kai's roaming hands. "Koi, not now. People will start logging on soon, and may come by here."  
  
Grumbling slightly, Kai pulled back from Rei and took to staring into the amber orbs of the other boy. Rei chuckled and reached for his clothes. Kai followed suit, and soon they were dressed and standing together, gazing over the meadow in which they'd spent the night.  
  
Kai had been in The World for a while now, almost a month, Rei had told him, and he was starting to tire of the place. What had seemed like a vast place at first was actually quite small when one could teleport anywhere instantly, and Kai was sure he'd seen just about every area of The World. Still, he had no choice in the matter of leaving; the program still refused to let him logout. That meant Kai had to rely on others, and even though he was fond of Rei, that prospect of needing help still did not appeal to him.  
  
"It all seems so real, doesn't it?" Rei broke the heavy silence, his golden eyes saddened as he gazed over the meadow. "To think most of us ran here to escape reality, and now it's almost like this is our reality. When you're here, nothing else matters." The neko-jin sighed and turned away from the scene. "Well, we'll want to try the Princess again, right? She's pretty much the only person who could help us discover why you can't log off."  
  
"If we must," Kai said, distaste lacing through his voice. He was looking at Rei now, inspecting the other boy. The Tiger suddenly appeared to be tired, his honey-colored eyes missing the brightness they'd held only moments before. In fact, the scribe seemed older, like he was carrying a great weight that forced him to age rapidly. Frowning, Kai rested a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." The Chinese boy said absently, smiling gently at Kai. "Hey, what time do you think it is in Japan right now? It seems like forever since I've been offline. Takao probably went out with Max and forgot about me." Rei laughed softly, leaning down to rest his hand on the grassy surface below.  
  
//Rei, what is wrong? Something's troubling you. //  
  
'Drigger . . . I can't tell you now. Not with Kai here.'  
  
//But what-//  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject," Kai said, interrupting Rei's silent conversation.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Rei repeated as he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. Far off it sounded like birds were chirping, and he could hear a distant stream trickling along as well, not to mention Kai's annoyed breathing. It all sounded so real, not like the effects of a virtual reality game. Perhaps he'd ask Takao about it when he got offline.  
  
Kai was glaring at him when Rei turned to look at his cyber lover, mahogany eyes showing their owner's displeasure with Rei's secretive air. And in the back of his mind, Rei felt a tug. Takao was calling him back to the real world.  
  
"That's Takao. I have to go now, Kai." The slate-haired youth didn't move from where he stood, instead avoiding Rei's apologetic gaze and refusing to answer. Rei rolled his eyes. "Stop being so childish, Kai. You're not always going to get everything you want-"  
  
And in a flurry Kai had turned on him, his eyes a brilliant blood red in his anger. "You are in no position to be talking like that," The mage growled, "Like I'm some spoiled child you have to train- "  
  
"That's what you're acting like!" Rei shouted back, jumping in to defend himself. "Just because I'm keeping one thing from you-"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about you, then!" Kai glared at the boy and grabbed his staff from the ground, preparing to teleport away. Instantly Rei felt his anger melt upon seeing that Kai was going to flee from the argument.  
  
'No, I can't leave things on bad grounds . . . '  
  
"Kai, wait-"  
  
"You obviously don't want to talk to me, so forget it."  
  
"Kai, that's not-"  
  
"Shut up." The column of light took Kai away, leaving Rei standing there in the aftermath of the fight.  
  
//Wasn't that pleasant, // Drigger said dryly, moving restlessly in Rei's mind. The Chinese scribe felt another mental pull from Takao and let out a groan.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" He muttered, closing his eyes and logging off.  
  
And on the other side of The World, Kai was wondering the same thing.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised," Takao said through a mouthful of food. He slammed his fist on the table, rattling all the dishes. "That Kai, he always acts like he's better than everyone!"  
  
"Takao! You've hardly spoken to him," Max reminded his boyfriend, glancing at Rei. The Chinese boy was pushing around food on his plate, every so often taking a thoughtful bite.  
  
"Guys, I've been wondering about something . . . "  
  
Takao took a gulp from his glass, wiping at his mouth. "Shoot pal."  
  
Rei lowered his chopsticks. "Why is everything in The World so realistic? I mean, I know it's a breakthrough in technology, but don't you think it's going a bit too far?"  
  
The two boys at the table stared at him blankly for a minute.  
  
"You know," Max began, "I never really thought about it before. Takao and I were mainly using The World to communicate, and I never paid attention to how real everything seemed even when I was playing the game."  
  
"Same here." Takao had stopped eating, a frown crossing his face.  
  
"The only difference from reality," Rei paused in his thoughts. "The only difference is that we don't need food and water to survive. Also, the guidebook said you can't get hurt, but Kai has been. When I found him, he was bleeding."  
  
"Impossible!" Max and Takao shouted in unison. They exchanged quick grins, then grew serious again.  
  
"Rei, are you sure it was blood?" Max asked tentatively.  
  
"I'm positive. It surprised me too, but Kai was actually hurt."  
  
Takao was eating again, the seriousness of the situation making his stomach growl. "Have you tried talking to the Princess? She made the game, after all."  
  
"Er, Kai isn't too fond of her. Neither am I, for that matter."  
  
Max, who was watching Takao disbelievingly as the youth shoveled food into his mouth, was the one to ask "why?"  
  
"The Princess had me captured, and Kai had to break me out of her palace. She has some weird idea that Kai and I want to overthrow her control of The World."  
  
"Who knows, maybe that's the sourpuss' whole plan and you just got dragged into it," Takao grumbled. "I don't care what's happened to him, that guy pisses me off. What's his problem anyways, always so moody . . . "  
  
"He's not that bad," Rei said quietly, once again pushing around his food.  
  
"Rei, how can you defend him when you're in a fight? He obviously annoys you too," stated Takao, ignoring the look Max shot him. "I mean seriously, that guy has major issues."  
  
"You just don't like him because he insults you," Max cut in, smiling at Rei. "I'm sure Kai's not as bad as Takao says."  
  
"I don't even believe he's trapped online," Takao continued. "The guy just wants attention, he's probably some freak who wants to take advantage of people's kindness."  
  
"Kai isn't like that!" Rei felt his skin flush as he jumped to his feet, staring accusingly at Takao.  
  
Takao blinked. "Chill Rei, I was just thinking out loud. What's with you today? I know you had a fight with Kai, but you're really defensive. More so than usual."  
  
"I- I-" Rei could feel his cheeks burn as Max raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile creeping across his face as he realized what had happened between Kai and Rei. Takao was ignoring the scene; already back to his food. Rei lowered himself back into his chair. "Sorry, Takao."  
  
"Eh? No need to apologize. We all have these kinds of days."  
  
"Oh, do you?" Rei grinned at Max, who caught the hidden meaning and blushed.  
  
"Takao! No we don't!"  
  
"Denying it, Max? Takao doesn't seem afraid to tell the truth . . . "  
  
The blond let out a small laugh. "Takao doesn't even know what he's saying."  
  
As if on cue, Takao raised his head. "What are we talking about?"  
  
His two friends laughed, momentarily forgetting the problems at hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari?"  
  
The man at the desk raised his head, eyes narrowing when he saw who was at the door to his office. "What is it now, Boris?"  
  
"The Chinese boy hasn't appeared today, and there is still no progress on reviving your grandson. No one can get near that wing of the house," reported the man called Boris, not pleased that he didn't have good news yet.  
  
"For the hundredth time," Voltiare Hiwatari growled, "Don't come to me until you have revived my grandson! That girl obviously had no clue what she was doing, and still doesn't. We're safe while she keeps things quiet in The World, and I'll divert the reporters, but Boris, get into that boy's fucking room before I fire you. Or worse!"  
  
Boris spoke through clenched teeth as he left the office. "Yes, Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
Voltaire shook his head, immediately turning to his computer when the door was shut. "Incompetent fools, all of them." He muttered, eyes scanning the screen. He typed a hasty message then pressed the enter button, effectively sending the email off on its way. "Seems our little experiment isn't working out as smoothly as I hoped."  
  
*****  
  
Michael watched the girl closely, frowning when he saw her concerned expression. Emily had been easy to anger recently and he knew she was hiding something. Why else would she have the guards on watch for those two boys; the mage and the neko-jin?  
  
"Try harder, he says." The girl glared at the virtual message in her hand. "How the hell am I suppose to stop those two from running all over this goddamn place? The one is already trapped online, and that stupid neko-jin *was* in my possession for a while . . . "  
  
"Something wrong, M'lady?" Michael stepped from the shadows of the room, gazing calmly at Emily's stiff figure.  
  
"When did you get here, Michael?"  
  
"I've been on duty for half an hour, M'lady."  
  
"There is nothing wrong." Emily turned briskly, the message vanishing into thin air. "And next time you change shifts, tell me. That goes for all the guards, so be sure to tell them."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, Michael. Now, if you'll excuse me . . . "  
  
And with that Emily left the room, leaving Michael alone and obviously not wishing for him to follow her.  
  
*****  
  
Kai stared up into the blue heavens of The World, lost in a sea of thoughts. Why had he gotten upset with Rei? Rei was just trying to help him, just trying to bring him home. Home to . . . to what? Kai could hardly remember his home, aside from what Rei had told him. Maybe he was better off staying here. He knew the rules of this game, and he knew how to break them. He would be fine living in The World without help from anyone.  
  
/I told you/ Dranzer snorted. /But would you listen? Nooooo. /  
  
'Shut up, Dranzer. I don't need that right now.'  
  
/We just had to go fall for the Tiger, didn't we? / The phoenix continued. /Why listen to a spirit, who had foreseen all this suffering . . . /  
  
'Dranzer, shut up!'  
  
Kai growled, tossing his staff onto the ground. He was so sick of all this. It had felt like he could trust Rei, but obviously the neko-jin didn't trust him. And Rei's help wasn't getting Kai anywhere. All Kai ended up doing was waiting for the scribe to come back online. It was a never-ending circle, and it was driving Kai mad. Anyways, he hadn't spoken to the Chinese boy in over a day and Kai had no way to contact him even if he'd wanted to. Just like before, he was alone.  
  
"It's time I took this into my own hands," the mage murmured in a low tone, eyes darkening to a wine hue. "It's time I go talk to the Princess for myself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies  
  
You can never again return by this road.  
  
What kind of dream were you drawing and fell into  
  
That time when you lost your footing on the other side of the border?  
  
The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory  
  
But perhaps we're living clinging to such things  
  
Surely the truth is that you and I are searching for the same thing  
  
Feeling the same thing - the one truth - in different places  
  
That alone is what we want to know.  
  
So we are here, holding on to nothing  
  
Prowling in dreams and reality, we're too close to the edge  
  
You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies  
  
You can't return by the road you lost your footing on  
  
No matter where you are now, no matter what you're gazing at  
  
Two people love each other in that way, with their hearts still separate  
  
Tomorrow, believing in whatever kind of future is visible  
  
We'll be walking in order to once again discover the serenity of the twilight  
  
Walking in this place  
  
The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory  
  
But we only want the foolish strength that believes in that kind of thing  
  
Surely we want to live with a groundless passion  
  
Greater than regret, consolation, and the like, feeling only that much  
  
And walking, singing while standing in this place  
  
We are here holding on to nothing  
  
Where will we go tomorrow? We're too close to the edge  
  
You are always going like this, even if you pile on the lies  
  
Until you make sure of the point on the road you lost your footing  
  
What is being born in the light, just starting to appear?  
  
Two people love each other in that way, with their dreams still separate  
  
-Edge (.hack/liminality opening)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Warp

I'm back again. Okay, this chapter is the shortest one to date, following the longest one to date. Heh. Personally, this chapter is kinda crappy and boring, but it's required to get where I'm going.  
  
Mahojin: When picking the songs, it's a bit of both. I look over a few options everytime I pick a song, and have an idea of what one will fit the next chapter. But I always pick the song after I'm finished writing the chapter.  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or .hack//SIGN  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was another quiet morning; the sunlight filtering through the Japanese house and bathing the occupants in its warm glow. In the dojo it found Takao's grandfather performing his morning routine, in the bedroom it found Takao still fast asleep, and in the kitchen it found Rei; the raven-haired boy was staring at the tabletop wistfully. His fingers gripped the edge of the polished wood as he reflected on recent events: his fight with Kai and the issue of how he was going to bring the strange boy home to reality. It had been a few days since Rei had logged onto The World. He wasn't scared of Kai, he just wasn't sure what he would say if he ran into the mage, assuming Kai would stick around long enough for him to say anything.  
  
Footsteps running up the front path snapped Rei from his lonely thoughts, and Max scurried into the kitchen. His eyes were bright as he choked a breathless greeting to Rei, settling into one of the chairs across from the longhaired youth and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I think I know someone who can help you!" Seeing Rei's curious expression, Max plowed onward. "It's this boy Takao goes to school with. He's a computer genius, and if anyone could help you, it'd be him."  
  
"Eh? Who are we talking about?" At that moment Takao came stumbling into the kitchen, in the middle of a huge yawn. He took occupancy in the third chair at the table and gazed sleepily at Max.  
  
"Morning Takao," the blond laughed, barely containing his excitement. "I was just telling Rei that someone you know could help us. That boy in your class, Kyouju."  
  
"The chief?" Takao seemed to be weighing this revelation as he turned to look at Rei for the first time that morning, eyes narrowing a little. "You know Maxy, you may be onto something . . . The chief doesn't participate in online games, but he knows a lot about computers and could probably figure out why old Kai is trapped in the game."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Rei, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, found both boys looking at him expectantly. Blinking, the Chinese boy glanced uneasily between them, not sure why he was suddenly being stared at. "What?"  
  
"Do you want the chief's help?" Takao asked, "or would you rather try talking to that Voltaire dude who has massive security?"  
  
"If you think he'll talk with me, that boy I guess," Rei said slowly.  
  
Max laughed again. "Of course he'll talk to you! Kyouju loves a challenge, right Takao?"  
  
"Sure does! So it's settled. I'll call him up and we can go talk to him later today, okay?"  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah, thanks guys."  
  
Takao grinned in response then looked around hopefully. "So, how about some breakfast then?"  
  
Max and Rei laughed, the comfortable atmosphere sinking back into the room as the sun rose higher into the sky.  
  
*****  
  
It had almost been too easy.  
  
Kai straightened himself, pressing his back against the nearest wall. He had managed to get inside the Princess's castle without running into any of her guards. Considering that this place was the center of The World, Kai had expected it to be harder. Sure, he had easily snuck into the dungeons, but the main level? Something wasn't right.  
  
The grey bricks seemed to be watching the blue haired mage as he made his way down the twisting hallways, staff prepared to fight off any form of threats. However, when he arrived at the Princess's throne room unharmed, he knew something was amiss.  
  
Slowly, Kai pushed open the wooden doors . . .  
  
*****  
  
"Well, here we are!" Takao beamed at the small house, pushing open the doorway. "The chief and his family live upstairs, this part is just a small restaurant that his parents run," the talkative boy explained, Max listening attentively while Rei barely heard.  
  
"Takao!" A small, redheaded boy ran down the stairs, repositioning his glasses when he reached the bottom.  
  
"Hey, chief. These are the friends I mentioned on the phone," Takao motioned to the two behind him, "Max and Rei."  
  
Hellos were exchanged, and then Kyouju was hurrying them upstairs. "I went over everything you told me, but you said Rei could fill me in some more . . . ?"  
  
Takao nodded. "Rei's your man. He's talked to Kai the most, and knows the full story. Go ahead, tell him everything Rei." The blue haired boy gave Rei an easy grin, and the Chinese youth picked up the story, filling in where Takao had left out information. Kyouju listened in awe.  
  
"So you're saying that not only is Kai trapped in the game, but it appears to be becoming his reality? Fascinating . . ." The four boys were scattered around the room: Takao was hanging off the small bed and Max leaned against the wall, while Rei was sitting on the floor. Kyouju was at his desk, fingers busy as he typed furiously on his laptop. "You said the system refuses to let him logout?" Rei's nod confirmed the fact. "Then, it must be a block from inside the system. And according to what you told me, only the Princess is able to make changes to the programming. So either someone tampered with the game's structure, or the Princess is the one behind Kai's imprisonment."  
  
"But why would anyone want to keep Kai trapped online?" Rei asked as he got to his feet, padding over to stand behind Kyouju so he could see what the boy was entering into the computer. "It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Kyouju grinned. "Ah, but it does. You're not from Japan, so you don't know anything about the Hiwatari name." The redhead brought up a screen on the monitor. "Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, is a very important business man. And what better way to get back at Voltaire for something disfavoring than to trap his grandson online?"  
  
"But Kai-"  
  
"Chief, that's brilliant!" Takao exclaimed, cutting Rei off as he jumped to his feet. "It's a form of blackmail!" Max joined in the praising, none of the boys seeming to realize Rei's frown. Something didn't add up. Why would anyone 'blackmail' Voltaire by using Kai, if it was rumored that Voltaire had abused the youth? Obviously Voltaire didn't care about his grandson.  
  
'At least Kyouju was able to tell me the source of the problem,' Rei thought as he watched Takao tackle Kyouju and Max. 'My next move is to talk to some people inside the Princess's castle . . . '  
  
*****  
  
"Finally we meet, Kai Hiwatari." Emily smirked as the mage's crimson orbs narrowed, his body still partially hidden behind the throne room doors. "I was wondering when you'd grace me with your presence."  
  
"So you do know," Kai snapped, fully entering the room. "You know all about my little plight."  
  
"Who do you think has the power to deny you logout?" The girl's eyes glinted behind her glasses, her smirk growing at Kai's scowl. "I thought by capturing you and your neko-jin friend, I'd be able to keep things quiet. But, I wasn't prepared for you freeing the scribe. This time, however, I won't underestimate you."  
  
Kai had made his way to the center of the room during Emily's speech, his eyes never leaving the girl's form. He dropped his staff with a clatter and raised his head. "Tell me why you did it."  
  
Emily's smirk faded, a smile twisting onto her face. "Gladly. Would you care to stay for dinner? I have an excellent chef working in the kitchen."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Splendid. We'll talk over dinner. Until then . . . Michael?" The guard appeared suddenly, face expressionless. "Escort Mr. Hiwatari to a room. He may stay there until I call for him again, when the food is prepared. Oh, and Michael? Send word down to the kitchen, I want Olivier's best meal."  
  
"Yes, M'lady." Michael motioned for Kai to follow him, leading the mage out of the throne room and down the hallways again.  
  
There would be a lot to talk about tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you wanna go there  
  
To the farthest island  
  
Spread your wings and fly high!  
  
You can see the island  
  
In the summer breezing  
  
Spread your wings and fly high to the sun.  
  
My wanderer you seek for the secret  
  
Go farther and fly sky high  
  
Fly high  
  
- Warp, .hack//SIGN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
